Uptown Getaround
by Bangarrang
Summary: Last chance! Can Xion fix her relationship with Roxas? If so, what will they be? Oh the magic of earbuds and an overfull bus... Sequel to Drenched in Vanilla Twilight.


Hello! Sorry it took so long for this...I just kept forgetting to put it up...sorry...

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, How to Save a Life by The Fray or the song Uptown Getaround by Stereo Skyline (you guys should look that up, really).

x-x-x

The next day, I ran into school, searching for Roxas.

Lockers?

I scanned the crowded, white and blue painted hallway. I saw Kairi's deep red hair, and Olette's layered brown, Sora's spikes and Hayner's waves. But I didn't see Roxas' gravity defying blonde hair. I didn't find him at the lockers.

'Ok, ok no big deal...' I thought as I unpacked my backpack and shoved my stuff into my locker.

'He's probably in homeroom.' I decided. I kissed my Halo poster for good luck and ran off.

He was in home room! Roxas was sitting at his desk, next to mine, reading. I sat down next to him, he scowled and turned his back on me. I tried to talk to him, but he just ignored me.

I sat back in my chair and sighed, but he turned back on me and glared. "I don't wanna talk to you Xion. You broke The Promise."

The Promise. Oh...

x-x-x

Two nine-year-olds sat together on top of the monkey bars on the playground. The girl had messy black hair and ocean blue eyes, while the boy had spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes. They were watching another couple of kids swinging together, their hands clasped between them. Naminé and Rep were 'boyfriend-girlfriend.'

The black-haired girl scrunched up her nose. "I don't get it. Why would they want to 'go out?'" The girl, Xion wondered. Her friend, Roxas, nodded. "Yeah! They can't GO anywhere!"

Xion looked at Roxas. "Heeyy Roxy?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, XiXi?" They had used those nicknames sense they were little kids, it never got old.

"Let's make a promise" Her eyes were wide and her head was tilted slightly, making her look like a lost puppy.

"What kind of promise?"

"Let's promise that we won't 'date' anybody until um...high school." She said.

Roxas nodded. "Ok." He held out his pinky. She shook her head.

"Spit promise." Xion spit in her palm and held it out.

Roxas looked unsure. "I don't know Xion...the last time we made a spit promise, I caught the flu from you."

The black-haired girl sighed, her arm dropping slightly. "I'm not sick this time! Now promise."

Roxas winced for a moment, then nodded and spit in his hand. "Ok, I promise."

They shook hands, sealing the deal.

x-x-x

For the rest of the day, Roxas ignored me. Kairi was out sick, so I was miserable because they were my only friends. At two thirty, I leaped up from my seat and flew out the door and into the hallway. I was almost out the door when someone grabbed my arm.

It was eighth grader, Yuffie Kisagari. "Where ya goin' Xion? You didn't forget about the basketball game, did you?"

Basketball game.

Right...

"Oh um...I guess I did forget. Sorry."

She beamed. "It's ok! C'mon, before all the seats are taken!" The seats would all be taken, and I'd most likely have to sit on the floor. Yuffie would probably sit next Squall. He always saved a seat for her. She thought it was because he liked her, but I think he was just trying to hide from Rinoa.

We ran to the tiny blue-and-white activity bus. Up the metal stairs and into the sweatpants-covered leg-clogged isle.

A/N how's THAT for a bad sentence? But I had to write it.

Squall, in the front row, pushed his bag from the seat to let Yuffie in next to him. I sighed at their saved-seat relationship. I used to have that. Roxas and I made a pact that whoever got to the bus first would save a seat for the other one.

I trudged to the back of the bus and knew I was doomed. Sitting on the floor, behind the last seat, was Roxas. And the only empty space was right next to him.

I awkwardly sank down next to him as our coaches, Coach Fair and Coach Lightning (she actually asked us to call her that), got on the bus.

"Hello midgets!" Coach Fair greeted loudly.

"Is everyone here?" Coach Lightning asked.

"No!" Sora yelled. "I'm not here!"

"Ok...so Sora's not here..." Coach Fair wrote on the back of his green statistics notebook.

"Anyone else not here?"

Everyone started shouting, "I'm not here!" Or "I'm out sick!" Or even "I died yesterday!"

Roxas and I, however, kept our silence.

Coach Fair nodded, his black hair waving. "Ok so only...Roxas and Xion are here...funny they're on the floor..." He said.

The "absent" students erupted in laughter as the male coach realized how wrong his previous sentence sounded. "Um...let's just go..." He sat down in the driver's seat while Coach Lightning remained standing.

Roxas once again turned his back on me. I sighed and pulled out my iPod. I put my earbuds in and the first soft piano notes of How to Save a Life by The Fray started playing.

After about twenty minutes and eight depressing songs I was sick of it. Sick of the silent treatment, the friendlessness and the sad. I grabbed Roxas's shoulder and spun him around so he faced me.

"Listen Roxas I didn't break The Promise. Riku is just a friend who has a girlfriend!" Small lie, but..."Ok? So stop ignoring me!"

He just stared at me, surprise on his face and in his wide, blue eyes. "I...Xion I'm sorry!" He lurched forward and wrapped me into a hug. "I should've heard you out! I just...I was angry and..."

I really didn't know what to do. I mean, I know Roxas is a bit more emotional than most guys I know but...what was this?

He pulled away from me and looked in my eyes. "Xion...I'm sorry."

I hugged him. "It's ok."

He pulled the earbud out of my right ear (because he knows I think better music comes out of the left) and stuck it in his. "Hm..." He reached over and took the device out of my hand. Having knew my password, he turned it on and shuffled through my music until Uptown Getaround by Stereo Skyline started playing.

_So I spent today_

_Just thinkin' of ways_

_I could make that smile shine_

_Cuz she's sweet on me_

_Oh I'll make her see that she's mine_

_All mine_

I blushed and stared at my lap.

x-x-x

We arrived at the other team's school. It had taken us a little longer than planned, so the game (the guy's) would start immediately.

The boys quickly changed and ran into the gym. I caught Roxas by the back of his number 13 jersey. "Hey Roxy?"

He turned to me and his mouth quirked up in a smile. "Yeah, XiXi?"

I stretched up on my toes and very carefully kissed his cheek. "Good luck, Roxas."

The blonde stared at me, completely stunned. Then he flashed me a beaming smile and nodded. "Thanks." With that, he ran into the gym.

So I been thinkin' that

_Maybe baby_

_I been goin' a little_

_Crazy lately_

_Hey whatcha gonna do?_

_Chelsea baby_

_Can't getcha outta my head_

X

I'm happy...

Review, rate, flame I don't really care... although...flaming this kinda story would be kinda pointless...


End file.
